Yukari, Her Life and Miho Nishizumi
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After an almost physical confrontation between Saori Takebe and Yukari Akiyama, Yukari is visited by Miho... Rated T for language and theme/s.
1. Chapter 1

[This story will focus on another side of the Tankery Crew. I find it hard to believe they would always agree So I had a little argument here; =D Enjoy! (Or at least Let me know what you like and don't like!) I don't own Girls und Panzer . Although that would be interesting xD]

* * *

Yukari had never thought about it before. Yet, since the University battle, she had felt even more at locked horns with Saori. The reason behind she wasn't sure. Was Saori more focused on loving people like Miho? She talked about boys and boyfriends more But really, was Saori actually Wanting Miho all to herself? She did hug her a lot

Yukari shook her head but she had to remind herself that every now and then she would shoot an angry glance at Saori. Only to have said girl make up a rumour about her...That was completely untrue.

For example, Saori once made up the story that Yukari had dressed in Pyjamas' to the school premises to retrieve something she lost before class the following morning NOT TRUE Yukari reminded herself, NOT TRUE AT ALL Even if she had gone to the school once like that and Sodoko had shouted at her That was beside the point!

Every single day this carried on. Every moment of every practice in the tank, every lunch break, even up to the moments when they were chatting normally...It got to the point where she had to take a break. She closed her eyes as she lay in her room with the window open, giving her cold air and soft playing with her hair.

The memory stung in her mind - It was harsh...She had never thought of Saori as an enemy before.

Yukari froze at that thought. Enemy? Now, where had THAT come from? She was NEVER enemies with anyone But Maybe she was with Saori They didn't exactly talk a lot.

In the eyes of Miho, though, they would be equal right? Wait...Since when did Nishizumi-Dono come into this? Oh right...It was when she got involved in their petty little argument. That had been VERY embarrassing.

She cast her mind back 3 hours ago as she felt her consciousness cause her to fall into an uneasy sleep.

 _ **[Three hours ago...]**_

The Panzer IV was having trouble moving in the extreme dirt that had happened with the rain earlier on. Saori was desperately trying to text to the other tank commanders while Yukari kept pulling the shells up and into the loading bay.

Yukari reached down and accidently smacked Saori's shoulder with a shell - Thus sending a text that looked like it was messed up. Along with a yelp of pain.

"Do you mind Akiyama!? I'm trying to text the orders here!"

Yukari loaded the shell and sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to load the shells! What else do you want me to do?"

"Yeah? Well, I'd rather give the other commanders clear instructions if you don't mind!"

Yukari looked down catching the eyes of Saori, who looked at her, rather pissed off. "I just sent a text that had myhew in it" Saori shook her head. "Who writes myhew instead of go that way!?"

Yukari blinked. "You did?" She immediately regretted it when Saori tilted her head. "Nah, you think!?"

Yukari winced. "Can you stop shouting at me, for once Takebe-San, can you PLEASE STOP SHOUTING AT ME?"

Hana/Mako looked over as Miho watched the exchange. Saori growled. "Every time with this..." She felt her blood getting more and more higher as Miho looked to the right. "Saori, did you send the text?" Miho asked - Trying to get their attentions onto something else.

"Yes of course, I'll just, re-write, it" Saori pressed on the word 're-write' as she turned around only to have Yukari mumble. Saori spun around and grabbed her leg. "What did you say!?"

Yukari on the other hand tried to stay as calm as she could. "I said, get on with it, jezz, you'd have thought you were trying to keep an eye on me twenty-four bloody seven!" She wrestled her foot free.

"Well, you're the weird one, always looking up to see if you can catch Miho with her guard down. Knowing our measurements You're creepy. What are you gay!?"

Yukari stuttered as her face went red with both anger and embarrassment. "Le...Leave me alone! And what about you? Do YOU like girls as well? Don't say you've never thought about it Oh, relationship-guru. Puh-lease, it's like you are someone else! Stop being such a a freak!"

Saori was about to stand up and go for Yukari when Miho put herself between them.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted which caused Saori + Yukari to freeze with the other tanks stopping their engines because they heard Miho's voice through her comms out of their radio's.

"Miporin?" Saori whispered only to see Miho shake her head. "Calm the Well " She shook her head more rapidly. "Calm the, fuck, down! The pair of you!"

Yukari's mouth opened upon hearing the swear word from her commander. Something she had NEVER expected. "N-nish-hizum-mi-D-ono "

"I will, NOT, have this many arguments in MY own damn tank! I have a bad history with arguments in tanks, hell, some of my friends back in Kuromorimine almost DIED in a tank! Yukari, you go and get some time out, and you Saori-san, I want a word with you."

"When we get back I can- "

"No, Saori-San. Now"

"The freakshow had better go then"

Miho smacked Saori across the face at that moment. "Saori! I will not hear another word! Go now Akiyama-San" She glanced at her with a warm expression. "I'll find you later" She turned back to Saori.

Yukari scarpered at that moment. She opened the hatch as she out of there and out of the area, she ran She ran as far and as fast as her legs would carry her. Tears falling down either side of her face as she ran.

 _ **(In the Panzer IV)**_

Miho sat in her commander's seat and nodded to Mako. "Get us back to the hangers." She took in several deep breathes as Mako nodded. "Understood".

Saori looked to the radio, then her mobile, then to Miho. "Miporin I- "

Miho cut of Saori rather sharply. "Do you think it's fair? Too try to attack Yukarin?"

Saori lowered her head while Miho hummed. "Mhm, you see what I mean now don't you? We might very well have lost a loader because of you. I can't have the Panzer IV working without her. All five of us work together or we don't at all."

Saori took in some air herself as Miho opened the hatch above her head. "She's not right in the head! She's been thinking rather weird and strange thoughts and- "

"And we aren't strange?" Miho asked her. "Right now " She closed part of the cupola because of the clouds above her head. "Great Rain"

Hana looked to Miho. "If there's Rain "

Miho nodded. "Yeah, Akiyama-san is going to get drenched." She put her comms to her mouth again. "Captain Chrono?"

"I heard most of what happened. We're going to send out a team for the rest of the tanks"

"That's not the only problem"

"What?"

Miho nodded. "Yes, Takebe and Akiyama almost had a physical fight in the tank earlier I request a search party for Yukari-san"

"Consider it done"

Miho took in a deep breath. "I'm taking the Panzer IV, myself, to look for her when the others are dropped off"

"You can't do that on your own"

"Like hell I can't"

Captain Chrono's voice came after a few minutes. "Alright, I'll get it authorised. At least take someone with you"

Miho took in a rather harsh breath of air. " Alright I will. I'll be taking Hana with me." Miho grunted as the rain, which was now falling at force, forced part of the cupola to close so she opened it again. "This is going to be hard Where could she have gone ."

Miho looked to the sky while Hana looked around and her eyes settled on the Control Tower. "I've got an idea of where she's going Miho"

Miho looked to her and swiftly nodded her head. "Alright. Saori and Mako, get out when we get to the hangers, Hana, I need you in this seat. Okay?"

Hana/Saori/Mako all nodded as they approached the hangers.

 ** _[With Yukari]_**

Yukari kept running as fast as she could, her emotions had come to a point. A very deep point where she could only think about running. "I I " She shook as she came to a stop. She had run from the practice area and had arrived at the Control Tower of the Carrier. "N No " She walked very slowly over to the nearest tree and leaned against it. "I I don't feel Good ." She felt the rain start to fall onto her face and she smiled sarcastically. "Great " She whimpered. "More rain Just like my ...Tears ." She felt herself whimper more as she hiccupped. More tears falling as she began to build up the air in her lungs as she screamed out in anguish with frustration and annoyance in her tones.

'I don't want to be at locked horns with you Saori ' She thought as she felt herself crumple down onto the floor with the tree behind her. 'I don't want to I don't want to get in the way . Please don't ha hate me .' She couldn't help it as she took in as much air as she could.

She counted to three in her head and then let out the mother of all screams which echoed around the Control Tower she thought no one heard her as she started to cry. "M Mother . Father . Miho . I . I can't do this ." She felt her hands cover her eyes. "I love you three. I can't hide it anymore." She lowered her hands and looked to the ocean which wasn't far away from her.

She slowly stood up. "If I can " She walked over to the side of the ship while secretly the Control Tower personal were watching her.

As she arrived at the side of the carrier Yukari looked down to the ocean. "I'm sorry Nishizumi-Dono " She closed her eyes and tilted her body forward = Expecting to fall into said big blue ocean.

Instead Some arms reached around and held her to the ship.

Yukari's eyes snapped open as she felt someone behind her. "What for?"

Yukari didn't know what was going on but she could have sworn the person behind her Was someone she loved deep in her heart. "Ni Nishizu- "

"Miho is better"

Yukari felt her eyes water as Miho was holding her away from what she had been considering. Miho was the reason she often didn't choose death over her own pain.

"Practice is over. Head home and I'll catch up with you tomorrow okay?"

Yukari lowered her head. "Just one more question?"

Miho nodded. "Sure"

Yukari turned around as Miho held her. "Why?"

Miho tilted her head to the right and smiled warmly at her. "Why did I stop you from killing yourself you mean?"

Yukari sheepishly nodded. "Yeah"

Miho giggled which resonated through Yukari (because of the proximity) and Yukari blushed. "That's a silly question, but since you want the answer, I'll tell you" She leaned to Yukari's right ear which made the younger girl blush even more.

"It's because there are people on this ship who love you. People who go day in and day out loving the fact you talk to them. Loving the chance, they get to see you Would it be selfish to get rid of yourself just because of one person?"

Yukari smiled sarcastically. "Yeah it would be, but I think- "

"Now see, you aren't thinking. Because if the Yukarin I know was thinking, you wouldn't have even thought about this." She giggled again, making Yukari shudder. "I want you to believe you are here for everything. Sure, you have had an uneasy relationship with Saori-San, but you two are opposite sides of the same coin."

"We are?"

"Yep. Although I can't really figure out what you're both trying to get at I think I have a good guess" Miho blushed lightly but (thankfully) Yukari couldn't see it. "Anyway, I'll catch you later on. I'll come see you in about Say in about 5 hours?"

Yukari pouted. "But you said tomorrow! I need time to get my blush gone!"

Miho smirked. "No " She hugged Yukari closer and Yukari, being Yukari, upon feeling Miho's heartbeat couldn't stop smiling like a Cheshire cat and eventually felt like she was going to explode because of the heat.

"Air I need air" Yukari whispered to which Miho pulled back. "Just Take it easy" She let her go and the pair walked back with Yukari headed home and Miho heading (with Hana) to return the Panzer IV home again.

 ** _[End Major-Long (3 hour) Flashback]_**

Yukari started to stir when she felt someone breathing next to her and steadily opened her eyes, being ready to attack if need-be. Instead she was shocked.

"M M Miho?" Yukari whispered.

Miho smiled in her sleep as she slept next to Yukari. Yukari looked to the mess near the window and assumed that was the reason that Miho was next to her now. She had climbed up the window and come in and slept with her Which would ordinarily sound wrong.

Yukari's face went bright red as she began to think along those lines. 'Nonoonononono! Nishizumi-Dono deserves better than me! I can't be thinking along thos- 'She felt Miho's breath on her right cheek and felt her right hand freeze. Yukari was lying on her back with her legs flat and her arms either side also flat.

Miho on the other hand was on her left side, facing Yukari, with her left hand on top of Yukari's right and her right hand on Yukari's stomach. 'Standard couch-potato' Yukari thought with a smile on her face.

At Yukari's Bedroom door, her mother was smiling away to herself. Happy that Yukari was being show something she could have if she jumped the final hurdle and asked Miho out.

Over with Yukari though it was turning into a battle about how to breathe and how to not unsettle Miho's sleeping form. 'Damnit I'm so close to the Commander I could kiss her. But if I do that I could Well I suppose it's only a once in a life time thing...' Yukari took every piece of her courage and slowly turned onto her side.

Her mother was stunned as her daughter began to slowly turn onto her side. 'Is she going too?' She was reaffirmed as Yukari slowly kissed Miho on her forehead and wrapped free arm around her.

"Mmmm " Miho whispered in her sleep as she began to stir.

Yukari very slowly rolled back and put herself back into normal position. 'Steady ' Yukari thought to herself as her hand stayed with Miho's. 'I can't let her think otherwise Slow- 'The feeling of Miho's hand clutching her own made her freeze. 'Oh bugger ' She thought to herself.

"Ugh " Miho muttered as she woke up and steadily recognised where she was. "That was a " She looked around and noticed Yukari was breathing steadily. "Beautiful dream You must be asleep " Miho smiled as she let go and as she was satisfied that Yukari was asleep (Even though both Yukari and Yukari's mother knew she wasn't), she slowly got up and manoeuvred out of bed and over to the door. A little woozy on her feet and she felt her forehead.

"That's odd " She walked to the door with her mind in a daze, "I don't remember anything wet touching my- "

An arm touched Miho's and the commander of Ooarai's High School team snapped her attention to Yukari's mother.

"We'd better talk downstairs" Yukari's mother whispered in such a low voice that Miho almost didn't hear her, Yukari didn't at all which was a relief to both people.

After the door started to close, both Miho and Yukari's mother could hear Yukari snoring Along with rants every now and then. Such as:

"No! That's not how you put the turret on the tank!"

And,

"If I wanted you to move that way, I'd have told you too! Now turn and try again! I'll walk with you alright? Ready? See? If I can do this, so can you! Now try it when . Ooooh chocolate cake ."

Miho chuckled nervously listening as Yukari mumbled complete nonsense to herself, both her and Yukari's Mother headed downstairs to the kitchen.

[Akiyama Barber's Shop Kitchen]

Miho looked around and saw all kinds of pictures of when Yukari would get her haircut . Mostly by her Dad and it often turned out . Well . Afro Yukari being some of the designs?

If you could call them designs that is. One even looked like a DRAGON for heaven's sake!

Miho sat down as Yukari's mother made two drinks. "I assume you can drink Green Tea?"

Miho nodded. "Yes I can, thank you very much"

 ** _[From here on I will call Yukari's mother Hikari because I find it gets strange and weird just saying 'Yukari's mother' all the time. So If you get confused, please let me know!]_**

"I see you like my daughter" Hikari whispered as she set down the two Green Tea's in front of both herself and Miho. Both of them began to drink the Tea and Miho nodded slowly Even though she was Crimson Red.

"Y-Yes I do" Miho whispered back. "I hope that's not going to be a problem"

Hikari smiled. "It wouldn't ever be a problem, Nishizumi Miho"

Miho almost froze and looked at Hikari with a shock on her face. "How did "

Hikari's smile went to a warm one as she drank some tea and then carried on, "Most times at the dinner table since Ooarai's Tankery started up again, Yukari has been talking about you, amongst the others of course. Including a troubling girl called Takebe Saori I think?"

Miho nodded slowly. "Yes. I spoke to her She has a very sharp and closed mind on people who are gay and such." Miho slowly began to drink some more tea.

"I assume you are then?"

Miho began to choke which made Hikari stand up and race over as fast as she could (without knocking anything over) and patted Miho on the back until she could breathe again.

Miho looked at Hikari. "You're quite good with your anlages How did you work that out?"

Hikari smiled again. "Yukari is. So I thought you were Especially when I saw you practically sprawled out on top of my daughter"

Miho went deep Crimson as she was reminded off her compromising position. "I wasn't I mean We weren't- "

"We?"

Miho growled softly. "Damnit "

"Look Miho" Hikari started as she put a warm hand on Miho's shoulder. "You love Yukari. I can see it in your eyes. She loves you and she loves Tankery. I'd say she'd even give up Tankery if you wanted her too"

Miho bit her lip. "If I asked her that I wouldn't want to hurt her "

"Thing is; it's going to be a completely different challenge if you take her out of Tankery. That, Saori, won't be able to get her own way in such a confined space I bet she almost attacked her didn't she?"

Miho nodded slowly. "Yeah When did-"

Hikari went back to her seat. "When Yukari came back she was shaken up and drenched. Horrendously so."

Miho nodded again as she took in the information. "I see "

Hikari looked Miho up and down as she took more of her drink until she finished it. 'Yukari has good tastes '

"I just wish " Miho started, unsure of how best to work it. "I'm not sure how to say it but "

Hikari nodded at Miho to try to encourage her. "Go on, you can only try"

"Right. I just wish " Miho then thought of it like a light bulb in her head, "Yukari-San would follow her heart and tell me what bothers her Why she acts the way she does sometimes I mean the attention is nice and I know I love her to pieces but- "

"She loves you as well remember. She has admired you and your strength of character for Well since she started Tankery. Thing you need to realise is; at some point she will come to a decision in her head about what to do. Either she will decide that you are the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with . Which would be a good thing indeed. Or She'll decide that Tanks are the way for her and never think about you again."

Miho thought about this hard for many minutes and lowered her head. Hikari sat there and waited for Miho to think of a resolution. It would be VERY easy for Hikari to say, oh just go and wrestle her awake and kiss her, etc, and make her feel one million Yen and on top of the World, but, she had to be realistic, and let Miho and eventually her daughter come to this on their own.

"Miho, It's one thing to love someone but to really know and understand what that means Is something else. You can have procreation and such " Miho went pink as Hikari carried on, "But that's not the main point. That's not the sole reason for loving someone. If that was the case, I could have said I loved Yukari's father and just gave birth to Yukari and that was it, but it isn't the main point." Miho tilted her head to the left, nodding and wishing for Hikari to carry on.

"The main point of love is loving someone so dearly and tenderly that they feel special More special than anyone else. When you feel loved and special quite often you feel wanted. And a lot of people in the world want that. A heck of a lot of people don't have that. I, personally, would love you two to be on top of the world. In fact, I would support that with all my heart."

Miho nodded slowly. "I understand It's just mother wouldn't."

"Shiho?" Hikari chuckled. "I've known that woman for years. She is very stubborn and can't really understand things that you younger girls can. If you two decide that you want to be together You can leave your mother to me." She smiled as Miho nodded FINALLY able to rid her blush shades.

"Instead of Fifty Shades of Grey, Miho, you went Fifty Shades of Blushes" Hikari laughed as she nodded both of them hearing several bangs on the ceiling and then a loud thud. "Alright " She got up. "That's Yukari. Sounds like she's fallen out of bed again."

Miho giggled a bit. "Again?"

"Yeah Again." Hikari sighed. "That girl will mean more bills soon. I'll have to get her working. She can do your hair and such,"

"For free"

"You be careful there."

Miho giggled again. "Sorry."

* * *

[To Be Continued. Chapter 2 will come as and when Like you all know! ;)]


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Last time on Yukari, Her Life and Miho Nishizumi]**_

"She can do your hair and such"

"For free"

"You be careful there"

Miho giggled again. Sorry.

 ** _[And now the next part ;) Also, I have been told by SovietKitty \- Thank you for this ;D - That Yukari's mother's name is actually Yoshiko. I don't personally know so I'll use the name I think sounds more like it. I'll go back and edit chapter 1...Also, sorry about the length! I couldn't think right and I wanted to move the story but didn't feel motivated so...Please forgive the shortness! *bows*]_**

After a few minutes Yoshiko and Miho heard a rather loud yawn coming from the staircase, Then some more thumping and thudding.

"Yukari! Get in here!" Yoshiko shouted. "You've got a guest over and I want you to look after her properly!"

Yukari got onto her hands and knees, looking around from where she was still in a half daze. "Mmm?" She mumbled as she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes and felt around for her hair, then losing her balance, she fell over... again.

"What is it this time? Did you forget to take your medication the doctor gave you?"

Miho looked to Yoshiko as she was about to ask her when Yoshiko cut her off. "Don't worry. She s normally like this after a good old rest"

She winked at Miho which made the young girl turn away in blushness to see Yukari walking very slowly into the Kitchen, wiping her eyes with a bed pillow perm; In other words, her hair was EVERYWHERE.

Miho giggled much to Yukari s stunned/shocked face. "Mornin' Yukari-San" She whispered.

Yukari yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mornin' Nishizumi-Dono...Wait...When did it become tomorrow?"

Yoshiko smiled at them both. "It isn't tomorrow yet." She smirked. "Unless you two are planning something juicy"

Both Yukari and Miho turned bright pink with Miho looking down and Yukari went rather wobbly.

"M-Mother!"

Yoshiko smirked and turned to make Yukari a drink. "Here, I'll get you some water. Sit down and keep Miho company" She winked again, "Your future wife"

Yukari went so many shades of red and pink it was almost impossible to discover anything different about her. "M-Mother! Will you stop!?"

Yoshiko sighed and nodded in defeat in a joke way. "Fine" She pretended to sound hurt with it...If only to wind Yukari up.

Yukari frowned and Yoshiko smiled behind her back. Perfect. "Oh, Yukari?"

Yukari groaned. "Yes mom?"

Yoshiko turned back around. "Get us some milk from the shop on the way home will you? We seem to have run out"

Yukari growled under her breath while Miho giggled nervously. "O...kay. That's not suspicious at all..."

Yoshiko chuckled. "Not when you're talking about you and Miho it isn't...Not at all..." She muttered sarcastically, handing her daughter some water in a small glass.

Yukari accepted the water that her mother handed to her and looked to Miho. "Sorry, Nishizumi-Dono, I didn't mean for you too-"

Miho thought of something while she watched Yukari in half a daze, trying to get her bearings. "Did you kiss me earlier Yukarin?"

Yukari froze - Now Yukari had her bearings. Her mother smiled from where she was. 'She's got you there Yukari...How ever will you get out?' Yoshiko smirked to herself as she turned, making various items for the next day. "You can stay for dinner if you like Miho...I'm sure Yukari would like you too"

Yoshiko had wanted all her life to tease Yukari...and it was working as Yukari felt herself freeze for the billion-th time that day, "Th...That's okay...I'll just go...I...I'm sure you guys are very busy...I'll just-" Miho slowly started to stand up from the table.

Yukari, being Yukari, had other ideas. "Nononononono!" She waved her hands in front of her. "It's okay, it's okay! I'd be honoured to have you over...So, please...stay..." Yukari blushed as she didn't realise but she had her hand caught on Miho's skirt - NOT an ideal spot to be seen in!

Miho nodded a few times while being cherry red in the cheeks. "O...Okay...Can you let go?"

With a 'Hmm?' Yoshiko turned around and chuckled. "Seems my daughter wants you for desert then" She bellowed out laughing while Yukari let go of Miho so quickly and sharply that Miho was almost left in a spin. "Wo-Woah!" She exclaimed as she almost spun on the spot.

This was going to be a VERY long evening...

[Over at the High School]

Saori Takebe leaned against the Panzer IV. 'I've got to think about ways to keep on Miho's good-side. I mean, I don't want to seem annoying or anything, I just hoped that Yukarin would have confided in me before being like that...Or maybe I got the wrong end of it? Oooh my head hurts!' She mumbled in her head - Trying to get rid of her BRAND NEW headache.

[Chapter 2 finished - Chapter 3 will involve some Saori and the others...Who would you like to see? The clock is ticking... ;)]


End file.
